Todo empezo con un choque
by desilusion
Summary: S&S y T&E. Si queres saber algo mas te recomiendo que leas la historia.


Hola, que taL?

Bien..historia de CCS...modificada obviamente.

Si te gusta me avisas...para eso existen los reviews.

Si no te gusta, y bueno che! lo lamento, no tiene porque gustale a todo el mundo. no lo leas y listo!

Segun el derecho argentino, si tomas las ideas de otra persona la tenes que citar. porque sino despues te comes un juicio penal por los derechos del autor.

terminada la explicacion, paso a la correspodiente cita. la trama es sacada de la obra de clamp ccs.

Listo! como mujer de derecho he cumplido.

Seguramente nadie lee estas huevadas, de hecho yo no las leo, pero si no estan hasta parece extraño vieron? jajaja

chauu

Ella, una chica que se destacaba por sus ojos de color verdes y por su simpatía, iba caminando por los pasillos de su secundaria distraida, pensando en como iba a hacer para aprender matematicas

Ella, una chica que se destacaba por sus ojos de color verdes y por su simpatía, iba caminando por los pasillos de su secundaria distraída, pensando en como iba a hacer para aprender matemáticas. No hay nada más horroroso que las matemáticas. Imagínate, empezas con un día soleado y de muy buen humor, llegas al colegio y te dan una hoja completa de cálculos algebraicos. Chau al día maravilloso.

Y así paso, ella pensativa en sus problemas hasta que algún suceso la saco de ese trance. Un choque con otra persona. Y bueno! Al suelo todos los libros, papeles y ella misma!.

Aturdida por el choque no se dio cuenta con quien choco hasta que levanto su vista y lo vio.

El. Ojos ámbar, cabello revueltos, un tanto alto y serio. Tan serio como si fuese su hobbie.

-Disculpa..es que..

-Ja! Déjalo así. Por suerte no fui yo el que cayó. Y sin decir mas nada se marcho sin importarle si ella estaba bien o algo por el estilo. Solo se preocupo por su persona y nada más.

Sakura pensó que su día ya no podría empeorar, entre las matemáticas, ese chico arrogante y egocéntrico y su caída. Pensó en poner mas atención la próxima vez, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo soberbio que era ese chico mientras juntaba las hojas y se disponía a llegar a su clase.

Entro al salón y saludo a todos como de costumbre. Se fue a su asiento y se encontró con Tomoyo:

-Buenos días Tomoyo! como estas?- intento sonreir ella a pensar de todas las negativas que había vivido hasta el momento.

-Buenos días Sakura, bien y tu?

-nunca te ha pasado que te levantas pensando que puede ser un muy buen día y al mismo tiempo desde temprano se te arruina?

-si, pero que te ha pasado Sakura?- pregunto su amiga con total preocupación

-es que a pesar de comenzar con matemáticas, cuando venia choque con un chico que ni conozco, se me cayo todo al suelo y ni siquiera se preocupo! De hecho me dijo con total soberbia "por suerte no fui yo el que se cayo" y se marcho!

-ay Sakura! Que raro, estas segura que jamás lo habías visto?

-Segura Tomoyo, pero si lo llego a ver te aviso.

Y en cuanto iban a continuar la conversación, entro el profesor saludando y pidiendo que se sentaran en sus lugares.

-Buenos días estudiantes! Hoy les tengo buenas noticias, tenemos un alumno nuevo en esta clase. Quiero pedirles que por favor lo traten como corresponde. El es de Hong Kong, China. Pasa por favor.

El entro. Ella no lo podía creer.

-Quiero presentarles a Li Shaoran. Se encontrara con nosotros por unos cuantos meses.

Mientras el se encontraba en frente cuando era presentado por el profesor. Solo atino a ver de manera escalofriante y calculadora a Sakura. Fue con ella con que se había chocado hace un rato.

La ojiverde se encontraba nerviosa, no lo podía creer, el…el señor "menos mal que yo no fui al que cayo" en su clase. ¿Qué más podía salir mal?

-pss! Sakura. Crees que el nuevo ingresante nos este viendo en estos momentos?

-Es el Tomoyo, con el me choque hoy a la mañana!

-mmm... veamos, donde te sentaras Li? Oh! Ya se! Atrás de Kinomoto hay un asiento libre. Siéntate allí por favor!.

BINGO! Ya nada podría salir peor, debería soportarlo todos los días, esto es un completo desastre.

Shaoran, con aires de arrogancia camino lentamente hacia el lugar que le correspondía. Antes de llegar a su lugar, le dio una mirada a Sakura y le sonrió con malicia.

Vamos! Pasa! Este es tu lugar- le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Ja!- se burlo el.

Y se sentó en su lugar. No dejo de mirar a la persona que tenia por delante en la nuca. Y ella se sentía muy nerviosa sintiendo esa mirada penetrante. Que era lo que quería de ella?

Y así transcurrió la hora, hasta que el timbre sonó. Sakura se dirigía hacia las escaleras hasta que alguien la tomo del hombro y le dijo:

-Niña!

-q..q..Que quieres??- Le contesto ella que no daba crédito de su susto y del nerviosismo que estaba viviendo.

-No puedo creer que una niña tan despistada como tu estuviese en mi clase. Ni pienses que te vincularas en mi círculo social, seguramente no sabes pero yo vengo de una familia muy prestigiosa de China. Así que por más que te encuentres un banco mas adelante que yo no te da derecho ni siquiera a hablarme entendiste?

- y que te hace pensar que yo quiero formar parte de tu "circulo social" eh?, además yo ya tengo amigas y amigos por lo que no te necesito.

-Ilusa, Ja! Ya veras como querrás formar parte de mi circulo social! Yo soy una persona importante. Además las chicas jamás se me resisten.

- es que no te das cuenta que el que me busco para hablar fuiste tu? Ya déjame en paz vos…tu importancia y tu maldito circulo social. Hasta luego.

- no te preocupes, solo venia a dejarte las cosas en claro. Jamás volveremos a hablar.- Pego media vuelta sobre su eje y se fue con sus pasos de "hola soy un chico popular".

Y así pasaron un par de semanas, ellos no se hablaron. Shaoran cada vez era mas popular y las chicas no dejaban de hablar de el. Había como un club de fans indirectamente. Sakura por si parte procuraba seguir su vida normal como si el no existiera. No se hablaban para nada. Pero un día…

Chicos hoy realizaran un trabajo grupal.- Sakura pensó en Tomoyo pero algo la hizo desistir.

Yo conformare los grupos, les comento que es obligatorio. Por lo demás no creo que haya problema.- y comenzó a armar los grupos hasta que llego el turno de Sakura:

-Kinomoto..

- Si profesor…

-Haras el trabajo con Li, de acuerdo?

-sssi…esta bien- dijo en tono de no muy convencida. Claro que no estaba convencida! Era Li! Ella había prometido que no le dirigiría la palabra. Y como si fuera poco tenia varias miradas inquisidoras de otras niñas que querían estar con el..

-Espero que te sientas agradecida. Muchas quisieran estar en tu lugar.

-agradecida? Ja! Deja ya tu soberbia quieres. Además habíamos llegado a un acuerdo de que jamás nos volveríamos a hablar!- expreso ella enojada.

-si eso es verdad, realmente no tengo ni la menor intención de hacer un trabajo contigo, preferiría hacerlo con Ayumi esa si que es una mujer. Sabes que se muere por mí?

-Yo tampoco quiero hacer el trabajo contigo y sin embargo hago mi mayor esfuerzo. Y si quieres hacer el trabajo con Ayumi no entiendo porque no vas y te quejas con el profesor. Además no me interesa saber sobre los gustos de tus "fans"- le dijo en tono desafiante.

-No, no puedo quejarme porque es obligatorio. Pero presiento…celos de ti?

-que increíble! Porque no dejas de hablar idioteces y hacemos el trabajo eh?

-"hacemos el trabajo" seguro! Como es de matemáticas y a ti te encanta! además sos una persona que entiende de la materia! Jajaja – le dijo burlándose de ella

-cállate! Yo detesto la matemática y no por eso tengo que recibir esta clase de burlas.!!

-Jajaja! No importa, igual estas con el mejor de la clase. Lamentablemente vas a aprobar gracias a mi intelecto. Porque yo también quiero aprobar. Eres en este trabajo algo así como un parasito.

-bueno! Si eres tan inteligente haz tu el trabajo, ya no me interesa.- Se levanto y pidió permiso para salir un momento. Le había dolido mucho lo que le había dicho. Ella era una persona que se esforzaba mucho en las matemáticas aunque no entendiese. Así que fue al baño y se dispuso a descargarse, en dos palabras: a llorar.

El por otro lado, pensó que tal vez había ido lejos en lo que había dicho. Pero se dispuso a realizar el trabajo. En cuanto estaba por terminarlo ella regreso, su cara no denotaba ningún sentimiento, cosa que extraño a Shaoran.

Hey! No te apareciste en toda la hora!

Y? a ti que te importa- le respondió tranquilamente, como si no le importase.

Importa, porque al final hice yo el trabajo. Tal y como lo predije!- manifestó el con aires de grandeza.

Y bueno. Entonces de que te quejas? Acertaste en tus predicciones.

Ni creas que voy a darte crédito por esto.- dijo buscando alguna discusión.

No lo hagas, total, de ese modo desaprobamos los dos.

Si te lastime por lo que te dije anteriormente quería pedirte disculpas. Creo que me excedí.

Jajajajjaja! Crees que me lastimaste? No te creas tan importante Li. Tus estupideces no me llegan.- Obviamente lo oculto demasiado bien.

Quien te entiende. En fin!, como no quiero desaprobar pondré tu nombre. Pero me tendrás que dar algo a cambio.

Algo a cambio? Acaso quieres algo de mí? Woow! – dijo ella con un todo de ironía.

Mmm... si, lamentablemente si, quiero algo de ti.

No estas en condiciones de negociar Li. Si no pones mi apellido en esa hoja desaprobaras!

Eso ya lo se niña!, pero como bien dijiste anteriormente, desaprobaremos los dos. Y tus notas no son las mejores que digamos.

Si que eres alguien molesto. Que quieres? Habla rápido que tenemos que entregar.

Sabía que caerías. Bien quiero…- y la miro con malicia..

Al grano!

Ja! Que impaciente. Bueno. Quiero que le digas a Ayumi que deje de buscarme. Ya que es sumamente pesada.

Jajajajjajajajja! Que? Jajajajjaa el gran Shaoran Li me esta pidiendo eso? Jajaja

No se de que te ríes.

Acaso no puedes tu solo? O sea, fuiste capaz de encararme el primer día de clases diciéndome que no te hablara jamás en tu vida, y no puedes decirle a esa chica que por favor te deje en paz?

No es tan fácil, ella tiene su carácter, además esta loca por mi- mas soberbia..

Y que? Yo también tengo el mío! O que te piensas? Dale! Déjate de molestar y pone los nombres.

Estudiantes ya tienen que entregar sus trabajos.

Ja! Dile que me deje en paz o no pongo tu nombre.

Desaprobaremos.

Tus Notas son bajas.

No importa.

Vamos Kinomoto, será beneficios para los dos: tú apruebas el trabajo y yo me quito a Ayumi de Encima.

Si que eres molesto, esta bien lo haré. Ahora pon mi nombre y apellido en la maldita hoja!

Esta bien! Esta bien!- dijo escribiendo

Aquí esta profesor- dijo Shaoran.

Muy bien, pueden salir.- dijo el profesor.

Y una vez que salieron del salón…

A donde crees que vas? Cumple tu promesa!- le dijo tomando fuertemente las muñecas de Sakura.

Suéltame en este instante! jamás te dije cuando la cumpliría! Ah! Y espero no volver a tener que hacer trabajos contigo!- y se fue, dejando a un ambarino sin palabras. Ella le había ganado en su propio juego.

A pesar de que Sakura si se había sentido mal por todos los comentarios que Shaoran le había dicho, ella tenia muy en cuenta que el no era nadie para tratarla de ese modo. Que ella tenia que ser fuerte y no dejarse lastimar por alguien como el. Simplemente no lo valía. Por lo que continuo ignorándolo lo más que podía.

Una tarde en la casa de Tomoyo..

-Sabes Sakura, hablando con mi madre, ella me contó que la familia de Li si es una de las mas prestigiosas de China. Pero que as su vez es algo complicada. No me supo contar muy bien porque ella tampoco la conoce demasiado.

- Tu crees que Shaoran es como es a causa de su familia?

- Pienso que puede ser un punto influyente. Yo no lo he observado demasiado pero si me doy cuenta que las amistades que tiene siempre son superficiales y el también es superficial con ellas. Es decir nadie sabe nada realmente de la vida de Shaoran.

-Creo que debe ser muy triste estar rodeado de amistades superficiales…

-Si yo también.

- Pero cambiando de tema, como va tu amistad con Eriol? Con tantos sucesos no hemos podido hablar mucho de ese tema..

-es complicado sabes? Porque por mas que intento acercarme de a poquito es como si diera un paso y retrocediera dos pasos…

-Pero porque dices eso Tomoyo? Sabes bien que eres una persona estupenda, no entiendo por que aun no se ha fijado en ti.

-ay Sakura! Gracias!. Pasa que a pesar de que intento acercarme el es una persona muy misteriosa, llena de secretos. De hecho hasta sus miradas y sonrisas son misteriosas. Hay veces que creo que lo estoy por comprender y otras veces que lo desconozco por completo. No entiendo porque me tuve que enamorar de el…- decía Tomoyo con dejos de tristeza.

- Tomoyo! Ya veras que todo va a estar bien! Ya se dará cuanta de lo maravillosa que eres- le decía Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Gracias Sakurita, solo espero que para cuando se de cuenta no sea demasiado tarde.

-Ojala que no. No te Rindas Tomoyo!.

Y entre charlas paso la tarde y Sakura decidió volver sola a su casa. Necesitaba pensar un poco. Aun no comprendía por que Shaoran era como era. Y caminando llego al parque pingüino. Se sentó en unas de las hamacas y comenzó a mecerse lentamente.

Pero en un momento, ella se encontraba tan cerrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ella ya no se mecía sola sino que alguien la estaba hamacando.

Cuando se dio cuenta, su corazón se detuvo instantáneamente. Así que se paro de la hamaca y giro lentamente y con miedo para saber quien era esa persona.

Para su sorpresa no era mas que Li. Ella abrió los ojos de manera descomunal.

-Ja! Ni que hubieses visto un fantasma! además no soy feo!. Kinomoto deberías estar mas atenta, que pasa si en lugar de mi bella imagen hubiese estado un asesino? además es de noche, que haces en este lugar?

-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera , no necesito pedirte permiso alguno. Pero la pregunta es que haces tu aquí!?

-Este lugar es publico…puedo venir cuando quiera.

-Es claro...e irte cuando quieras, igual como lo voy a hacer yo en este preciso instante.

-Espera. No te vayas. Ja...Creo que empezamos nuestra relación de manera rara no crees?

-Yo no fui la culpable. Pero...Oye! no hay ninguna relación entre nosotros. De hecho no me importa lo que pienses.

-Vamos Kinomoto, comencemos de nuevo.

-por que debería? Seguramente pasare a formar parte de tu montón de "amistades superficiales del colegio". No me interesa. Me voy.

-Espera. Yo no quiero eso. Enserio. Tu..Tu no sabes como es mi vida. De hecho no me conoces. Nadie me conoce realmente. Pero me canse de amistades superficiales.

-enserio?

-si…pero..Oye! como sabes que tengo una vida superficial?? Acaso me estuviste observando?- dijo el con una sonrisa maliciosa..

-Ya te lo dije una vez. No te creas tan importante. Solo lo se por tu forma de actuar. Toda esa soberbia, el egocentrismo y altanería es solo para aparentar. Seria muy triste saber que es realmente tu manera de ser.

-mmm... buen análisis.

-lo se…- dijo ella imitando su altanería entre risas

-te invito a que empecemos otra vez.

-Esta bien. Pero si me llego a sentir disminuida o superficial o victima de tus estupideces no voy a dudar en enojarme.

- Perfecto!

-Hola, Soy Sakura Kinomoto.

-Hola, Soy Shaoran Li. Solo tu puedes decirme Shaoran.

-jajja esta bien, en ese caso puedes llamarme por mi nombre.- dijo ella cordialmente-

-bárbaro- y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Sabes Shaoran, creo que se me ha hecho algo tarde. Discúlpame pero debo regresar a mi casa, además tengo tarea que realizar para mañana, debes saberlo muy bien!- le manifestó ella entre risas.

-Eso es verdad, en ese caso te acompañare hasta tu casa. Además yo ya hice la tarea.

- Bueno…Pero estas seguro que te queda de paso para llegar a la tuya?

-Me alejo por dos cuadras, no hay problema.

- Bueno si tu lo dices! Vamos entonces.

Y así emprendieron el camino para llegar a la casa de Sakura, hablando cuestiones del colegio y discutiendo sobre las matemáticas eran complicadas o no.

Te veo mañana Sakura. Le dijo el en tono para despedirse.

Esta bien. Hasta luego.

Hasta luego! Y recuerda que si necesitas clases de matemáticas puedes consultarme- le dijo el con esa arrogancia que lo caracterizaba pero con un tono de broma.

Jajajaja, lo pensare!- le respondió ella del mismo modo.

Y así fue, se despidieron. Pero no se percataron de un pequeño detalle. Touya. El hermano de Sakura. El los observaba desde la ventana de su cuarto no muy convencido de la situación. El era muy celoso para con su hermana, extremadamente protector.

-Monstruo!

-No me digas así! Yo no soy ningún Monstruo hermano!.- le dijo ella enojada.

- Los monstruos regresan siempre tarde…

-Cállate!.- y le pego!

-dime monstruo, quien es el mocoso que estaba hace un rato?

-Basta con eso de monstruo! Y no le digas así, el ..El es un compañero de mi clase.

-Sabes? No tengo buena impresión del el, creo que algo oculta. Ten cuidado Sakura. Además, que no se haga el vivo porque ese mocoso verá lo que es bueno.!- decía con un tono cada vez mas amenazador, elevando un puño en señal que lo mataría Jajaja.

- Ya basta Touya! Yo no estoy eligiendo tus amistades. Déjame en paz!

-los monstruos no eligen mis amistades!- le dijo el en tono de burla.

-Ya basta hermano!—y le tiro un almohadón del comedor.

Pero en ese momento, mientras Sakura iniciaba una amistad con Shaoran y se peleaba con su hermano, algo serio ocurría en otra parte de Tomoeda.

Tomoyo, quien no aguantaba mas la relación ambigua que tenia con Eriol, decidió decirle todo lo que sentía. Pero hubo algo que la llevo a esa reacción. Fue que el mismo Eriol la llamó, conducta que no hubiese esperado jamás, el le pidió verla. Ella acepto.

-Hola Eriol. Como estas?

-Hola, Bien y tu?

-bien si es que se puede decir…

-Que te ha ocurrido Tomoyo?

-No, nada en especial, cual es el motivo por el cual me citaste?- decidió decir ella, ocultando la batalla de ideas que ocurría en su mente.

-No puedo decírtelo.

-Acaso no confías en mi?- expreso ella con angustia ya que siempre pasaba lo mismo, en el colegio la citaba y al final no le contaba el motivo.

-Sabes que no es eso Tomoyo.- Le dijo el con aires de misterio.

-Sabes Eriol, esta bien. No me cuentes, no quiero saber. Pero yo si quiero que sepas algo….-dijo ella con angustia acumulada, estaba decidida a todo. Ella necesitaba al menos superar lo que le estaba pasando.

-Que ocurre Tomoyo. ¿Acaso soy el causante de tu visible tristeza?

-si, lo eres. Eres la causa de todo Eriol. La verdad es que no debería culparte, yo soy la responsable de crear sentimientos donde no debería haberlos. Me refiero a que me encuentro enamorada de ti, pero no te preocupes se que es algo imposible. Quiero que sepas que es invaluable que me cites para que me encuentre contigo, pero eso se desmorona cuando no me dices los motivos, pienso que no puedo llegar a servirte para nada. Pero no te preocupes, siempre que me necesites yo voy estar. Solo necesitaba decirte todo esto porque no lo toleraba mas.- Dijo ella con una rebelde lagrima que corría por su mejilla, pero a su vez se sentía mas libre que nunca. Ya no mas presiones.

-Tomoyo…- Dijo el quien se había quedado sin palabras. No podía dar crédito a tales declaraciones. Pero se contradecía. Porque el sabia todo lo que le sucedía a ella y solo esperaba a que se lo dijera!.

- No Eriol. Esta bien. Sabes que jamás te he guardado ningún rencor y nunca lo haré ya que me es imposible. Solo te quiero pedir yo ahora un favor.

- Dime

-Me podría retirar en estos momentos?, creo que necesito pensar en lo que haré en un futuro. Solo espero que siga la misma relación desde que nos conocimos. Solo eso.

Ella no espero su respuesta y se fue. Se sentía mas libre, pero por alguna razón también se sentía mal por lo sucedido. Pero pensó que era lo correcto.

Tomoyo…-Dijo Eriol en un susurro muy bajo. El se encontraba muy aturdido, no sabia que hacer. El estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos, el la amaba, y si la citaba era solo para verla a ella, no había otro motivo. Pero no podía decirle lo que sentía. Sentía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder si las cosas no resultaban bien. Pero todo lo que le dijo Tomoyo lo hizo sentir el mas imbesil del planeta. No lo podía creer, ella amándolo a el. Y el lastimándola?. Todo era un completo desastre. Encima no pudo articular ningún movimiento, simplemente la dejo ir y no se jugo por ella. Tomoyo había demostrado ser mil veces mas valiente que el.

Después de una noche fuera de lo normal para todo el mundo. Llego el día y Sakura se levanto para ir a clases.

-Sakura despierta llegaras tarde!- le dijo Kero quien era su guardián. Nadie sabia de su existencia solo Sakura, Tomoyo y Yukito. Este ultimo lo sabia porque el guardaba la figura de su otro guardián Yue.

-ya Kero…es muy temprano…

-Sakura tienes solo 40 min. para levantarte, cambiarte, desayunar y llegar al colegio!

-OH por dios! Llego tarde!!

Y así fue…ella se levanto y como siempre corriendo para no llegar tarde al colegio. Ella hace unos años por un error había liberado una serie de catas mágicas. Pero luego con ayuda de su amiga Tomoyo y Kero las pudo volver a juntar. Ella era conciente de que podía usar las cartas mágicas pero tenia temor de que la descubrieran. Ella había asumido una responsabilidad y había que cumplirla.

Iba caminando apurada para llegar al colegio cuando se encontró con Shaoran:

-Buenos días Shaoran. Como estas?

-Buenos días Sakura. Presiento que estas llegando tarde al colegio- se burlo el.

-Jajaja presiento que tu también. Le respondió ella con el mismo tono.

Y así llegaron al salón de clases. La ojiverde se encontró con una amiga muy decaída y se preocupo:

-Buenos días Tomoyo! Dime que te pasa?

-Buenos días querida Sakura. Anoche Eriol me cito. Y ocurrió lo de siempre. Y termine en decirle todo lo que me pasaba. No aguantaba mas.

-Ay Tomoyo. Hiciste lo correcto. Dime ahora no sientes como que estas mas libres y sin esa gran presión que anteriormente tenias?

-si es verdad.

-Ya veras que todo estará bien.

En eso el profesor llego y pidió a todos los estudiantes que tomaran asiento.

Transcurrió la clase normalmente. Pero Sakura se encontraba pensativa. Algo le decía en su mente que Shaoran no era de confiar, pero situó prestando atención a la clase.

Ya en el recreo, Sakura se encontró de casualidad con Eriol. Ella no tenia nada en contra del chico, no eran muy amigos pero si se conocían.

Hola Sakura, como estas?

Hola Eriol, bien y tu?

Más o menos, sabes que estuve hablando con Tomoyo…

Si lo se.

Y así continuo la platica entre ellos. Pero alguien los observaba. Era Shaoran. Este ultimo no conocía a Eriol, pero si sintió celos al ver que Sakura se encontraba con aquel chico. Era algo inexplicable porque tampoco conocía mucho a la chica. Cuando vio que ella se alejaba de Eriol, se dispuso a encontrarse como de "casualidad" con ella. Pero no tuvo su mejor reacción:

-Hola shaoran. Sabes te iba a buscar para que me expliques lo que vimos de matemati…-pero el no la dejo terminar. Un bruto con todas las letras.

-Jajaja! Que te lo explique ese chico de gafas. Seguro que puede hacerlo mejor que yo, aunque lo dudo.

-que..Que pasa Shaoran?-pregunto ella sin comprender una palabra lo que el le decía.

-"que ..Que pasa Shaoran"..Yo te voy a decir, no te pienso explicar matemáticas!- le grito.

- como te atreves a hablarme así! Pensé que …-dijo ella con enojo

- pensaste mal querida! Ah! Me tengo que ir, porque Ayumi me necesita para que le explique matemáticas.- le dijo con malicia. Pero que rayos estaba haciendo?

-Me das lastima Shaoran. Sabia que no podía confiar en ti.- expreso conteniendo sus ganas de llorar, no entendía por que el la trataba tan mal.

-No necesito de tu lastima "querida Sakura"- dijo poniendo énfasis en las ultimas dos palabras.

-Me das lastima, porque yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas una familia complicada!- dijo ella sin medir sus palabras-

-que sabes tu de mi familia eh? No sabes nada!- manifestó con ira empujando a Sakura contra una pared.

-déjame!- dijo con miedo.

-ah! Claro! Primero hablas estupideces y después no te haces cargo!

-Ya basta! Si te dije eso fue porque me tienes arta por la forma en la que me tratas. Yo no te he hecho nada y fíjate nomás!- y se fue, llorando.

Sakura no podía entender el cambio de comportamiento de Shaoran, la desilusiono por completo. Pero por otro lado el ambarino no entendía porque la había tratado tan mal. Respuesta rápida. Su orgullo. No soporto verla hablando tan animadamente con ese chico de gafas, pero tenia que reconocer que se había extralimitado. Se sentía muy triste por lo sucedido. Tenía la ligera impresión de que no lo perdonaría. Como podía ser tan escupido?

Luego de aquella discusión, Sakura procuro no hablar con el. Ni siquiera tomar el mismo camino de siempre. Estaba decidida. Pero una parte de ella, le había encantado el Shaoran sincero y amable. Pero otra parte sabia que todo eso era mentira. Realmente era mentira?

En cuando a Eriol y Tomoyo, su historia quería volver a retomar el buen camino. El la espero en la salida del colegio. Ella le dedico una dulce sonrisa y acepto la invitación de ir a su mansión. En el camino no se dijeron nada. Y cuando llegaron a la puerta las rejas se abrieron y pasaron. El le ofreció te…y luego se sentaron y se dispusieron a conversar.

Tomoyo

Que ocurre Eriol?

Sobre lo de la otra noche..

No te sientas obligado a nada Eriol, enserio yo..

Por favor, no quiero que te vayas de nuevo sin que yo t haya dicho..-y paro con su alocución, no sabia como expresarse. Primera vez que le pasaba.

Dime Eriol, no dudes en decirme lo que piensas. No importa si tu no..

Yo..yo si te amo. Y quiero que sepas lo valioso que fue que me hayas dicho lo que sentías. Demostraste ser una persona muy valiente que se juega por la persona que realmente quiere.

-E.E..Eriol no se que decir- ella estaba sumamente asombrada, feliz, no sabia que hacer.

-Dime mi querida Tomoyo, Dime que quieres ser mi novia.- manifestó el ingles tomando ambas manos de ella apoyándolas en su pecho- Dime por favor.

-Eriol, te amo por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia.

Y lentamente unieron sus rostros y se besaron lentamente dejándose caer sobre la alfombra.

Mientras tanto…

Sakura. Ella había llegado a su casa luego de un pésimo y agotado día. Todavía no podía creer porque Shaoran la trataba de ese modo. Tampoco podía creer como fue tan tonta de creerle. Y lo peor de todo es que se estaba dando cuenta que al correr de los días, cada día mas pensaba en Shaoran y en lo ocurrido, tal vez con una minima esperanza que algún día el se le acercara y le dijera que lo perdonara o algo así. Pero se daba todo lo contrario. El se la pasaba con su club de fans y amistades selectas y solo lo veía cuando la clase comenzaba porque se sentaba atrás de ella.

Que era lo que le ocurría a Sakura?

Por que pensaba tanto y tanto en el? Porque necesitaba darle tantas vueltas al asunto si ella sabia muy bien que el la había tratado de un modo desagradable? Claro. Ya lo comprendía. Ella no pudo escapar. A Ella le comenzaba a gustar aquel chico con el que se choco hace un tiempo por los pasillos del colegio. Necesitaba creer por algunos momentos en la esperanza de que lo sucedido no fuese cierto o que de caso contrario le pidiera disculpas. Pero, dicen que un gran amor puede conllevar una gran tristeza. Cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta que no era correspondida, que ella por mas de pertenecer al club de porristas no entraba en el circulo de relaciones sociales de Shaoran pero que tampoco quería entrar. Simplemente eran muy superficiales. Se había planteado una gran lejanía.

-Shaoran….-suspiro ella.- como es posible que me hagas tan feliz en algún momento y luego la mas desdichada?- dijo pensando en las situaciones del Parque Pingüino en donde se suponía que iban a ser amigos y en el momento en el cual discutieron por ultima vez. Y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, ella llego al colegio milagrosamente a tiempo. Pero al llegar a su mesa de estudios encontró un papel. Por simple curiosidad leyó lo que tenia escrito:

"Te espero en la salida. Debemos hablar y aclarar ciertas cosas".

Era de carácter anónimo, por lo tanto ambigua. Podía ser para ella como no. Pero estaba en su banco verdad?. Al momento llego Tomoyo con su mejor sonrisa y …

-Buenos días Sakura, como te encuentras hoy?

-Bien y tu?

- Genial!

-Ey! Cuanta felicidad! A que de debe?- pregunto curiosa Sakura

-Ay Sakura, ayer paso algo tan…- y se sonrojo

-Cuéntame Tomoyo!

-Ayer volví a ver a Eriol y…finalmente me dijo que era lo que sentía sobre mí.

-yyyyyyyyyyyy?- decía entusiasmada Sakura.

-Me pidió que sea su novia! Puedes creerlo?

-Que bien Tomoyo! Me alegro mucho por ti!

-Gracias Sakura!, por cierto que es ese papelito que tienes ahí?

-Ah!...Sabes..Lo encontré en estos momentos cuando llegue. Seguramente no es para mi mira- y le extendió el papel

-mmm...creo que deberías ir Sakura.

-que dices Tomoyo! Ni siquiera se quien es! además dudo de que sea para mi!

-Sakura..Piensa. Este papel debe ser para ti. Este salón no lo usa nadie mas que nuestro curso!

-Tu crees?

-si! Pero tengo una idea. En el horario de salida vayamos a ver quien es quien te espera. Pero antes nos escondemos para saber.

-Excelente idea Tomoyo!

Estudiantes vayan tomando asiento que la clase va a comenzar.-dijo sorpresivamente el profesor quien había llegado justo en su horario.

Transcurrieron las clases y el plan cada vez estaba mas cerca de ponerse en marcha. En la salida simularon su normalidad en sus conductas y en cuanto pudieron se escondieron.

Observaron que mientras todos se iban solo una persona aparecía inmóvil en la vereda de enfrente de la secundaria. Esperaron unos momentos más y estaba confirmadísimo. Era el. Era Shaoran.

-Tu crees que sea Shaoran?

-Si lo creo Sakura, fíjate cada minuto que pasa se esta poniendo mas nervioso y tu también!! Jajajajaja- se reía la amatista.

-Tomoyo..-Hablo alguien por detrás que hizo sobresaltar a las dos chicas.

-Eriol! Que sustoo!-dijo Sakura

-Jajaja que hacen aquí?- dijo abrazando a Tomoyo.

-Nada importante mi amor, ah! Al final vamos a ir a tomar el te como planeamos?- dijo Tomoyo de manera hábil.

-Si si, vamos- Hasta luego Sakura!

-Hasta luego Sakura y ve por favor!-dijo Tomoyo.

-jejejjee..Hasta luego chicos!- dijo ella avergonzada.

Era tiempo ya, no podía seguir escondida. así que temerosamente salio del lugar en donde estaba con absoluta normalidad. En cuanto ellos si visualizaron sus corazones no pararon de latir.

Ella salio del colegio de manera normal haciendo caso omiso a la presencia de Shaoran. Pero este la detuvo al instante.

-Sakura.

-Que quieres Shaoran? Estoy apurada.-mintió ella.

-Acaso no leíste la nota?- preguntó el con curiosidad.

-Ah! Era para mi? No sabia. Como no daba ningún dato en particular. Que es lo que quieres aclarar? Creo que estaba todo claro entre nosotros.-le dijo fríamente-

-Se que es muy tarde para pedirte disculpas. Se que de todos modos no merezco que me perdones. Solo quisiera que escucharas lo que me paso.

-obviamente que es muy tarde. De hecho han pasado varias semanas desde que me has dejado en ridículo. Pero sabes igual te perdono, porque no soy una persona rencorosa- iba a darse vuelta para irse cuando la volvió a detener el chico.

-Espera por favor, escúchame.

-no! No tengo por que escucharte nada. Cuando te pregunte que era lo que pasaba lo único que hiciste es decir idioteces. Me estuve preguntando si había hecho algo mal yo, pero no encontré respuestas. además de lo que me digas no voy a creerte porque ya confié en ti una vez. Recuerdas? En el parque pingüino?. Ya esta todo Shaoran, quédate tranquilo que yo ya te he perdonado.- dijo ella liberando muchos sentimientos guardados pero oprimiendo a otros. Ella quería quedarse con el otro rato mas pero era mucho ya. Tenia que ser fuerte y hacerse valer como mujer.

Y se fue. Dejándolo solo. Y el no sabia ya que hacer. Simplemente quería arreglar las cosas. En aquel momento le habían ganado los celos. Como podía ser que hablara tan divertidamente con otra persona y con el no? Eran amigos verdad?. Y si. Hay que reconocerlo. había sido un tarado desde el principio. Pero todo tenia su porque y se lo quería contar.

Pero haciendo averiguaciones, supo que los Guardianes de las Cartas Clow protegían a Sakura. Sabia que por su linaje. Si hablaba con ellos tal vez lo pudiesen ayudar.

Primero se encontró con Kero. No se llevaron muy bien. Pero Kero comprendió que era importante para su ama, su amiga. El la había observado deprimida las ultimas semanas y ahora sabia por que. Le aclaro que lo iba a ayudar pero que si empeoraba las cosas no iba a dudar en matarlo.

Una noche en la que el padre de Sakura había salido de viaje y su Hermano había ido a dormir a lo de Yukito. Kero dejo la ventana de la habitación de Sakura abierta para que Shaoran pudiese entrar y la esperara allí para poder hablar.

-Ay Kero eres un glotón!

-mmm... si! Que rico postre.

-bueno. Sabes? Estoy muy cansada. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir. No te preocupes por los platos que después los limpio yo.

-de acuerdo Sakurita! Yo iré igualmente a dar una vuelta afuera. Necesito aire.

-Bueno, pero ojo de no perderte y menos de que te vean!

-No te preocupes. Hasta luego.

Sakura se suponía a entrar a cuarto cuando al abrir la puerta encontró una figura familiar pero que no se la esperaba:

-Shaoran..que haces aquí?-pregunto asombrada. Ella se encontraba muy nerviosa. Como iba a imaginar que yendo a su habitación iba a encontrarse con el. Esa persona que hasta le parecía una paradoja porque no le quería hablar pero sin embargo no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

-Debemos hablar. Te guste o no.-expreso determinante.

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo, no entiendo quien te ha dejado entrar a mi casa.

-Es que por si no lo recuerdas, yo pertenezco a la dinastía Li. Por lo tanto soy un pariente lejano del Mago Clow. Asi que Kerberos me ha ayudado a entrar.

-Así que Kerberos eh…

-Si, no te enojes con tu guardián. Solo quiere lo mejor para ti. De hecho me ha dicho que en estas ultimas semanas no has estado muy bien anímicamente…

- Es claro que no me voy a enojar con mi guardián. Pero lo que me pase a mi no es de tu incumbencia.

-pero realmente me incumbe porque soy el causante de ello.

-Tu no sabes nada LI..-enfatizo su apellido.

-Por favor Sakura Escúchame. Luego si me quieres creer o no lo podrás decidir vos.

- bueno esta bien. No te quedes ahí parado como un salame, veni, sentate acá- y le trajo una silla.

-Gracias.

-Bueno ahora cuéntamelo todo. Luego veré si te creo, ya me han desilusionado varias veces…

-En estos momentos lo que menos quiero es desilusionarte. Lo que quiero es contarte la verdad. Una verdad que jamás se la he contado a nadie y que te la contare a ti, con tan poco de conocerte.

Yo antes de venir aquí a estudiar, conocí a alguien. Una chica muy linda. Y creí en ese momento que me había enamorado de ella. Creí que era una muy buena persona y confié ciegamente en ella. Pero luego, un tarde la encontré con un sujeto- y cerro un puño con fuerza demostrando su rabia- pensé que estaban hablando pero cuando me acerque mas ellos…en realidad no estaban haciendo eso. Te imaginaras como me puse. Ese día recuerdo que llegue a mi casa con una ira descomunal y me encerré en mi cuarto. Rompí todo lo que había en el. Necesitaba descargarme de alguna manera. Ja! De hecho recuerdo que me corte una mano. Pero cuando me calme y me dispuse a pensar en frío. Me di cuenta que no debía tener tanta confianza en las personas, y menos en las mujeres. Y rápidamente me convertí en una persona fría y superficial. Que en nadie confía.

Pero si había algo que necesitaba era irme de mi casa, alejarme de todo para poder superar bien las cosas. Y así fue, mi madre me comento que podía terminar mi secundaria aquí.

Confieso que cuando te conocí, recuerdas? Cuando nos chocamos?-ella asintió- te trate como si fueses una mujer cualquiera, era por eso.

Pero cuando nos toco realizar el trabajo practico, y empecé a hablar contigo, coincido que no en buenos términos, me di cuenta que ya había olvidado por completo a la chica anterior. Me di cuenta que aun no sabia lo que era amar. Te trate mal esa vez porque no podía creer como una persona que ni conocía podía cambiarme las cosas de un momento al otro.

Luego nos encontramos en el Parque Pingüino. No te asombres demasiado pero yo en realidad ya sabia que ibas a pasar por allí en ese horario, debido a que estuve hablando con Tomoyo. Yo le dije que no te dijera nada, debía ser yo quien hablara contigo. Y así fue, que te pedí que empecemos otra vez- y una lagrima comenzó a rodar por esa mejilla. Era algo increíble. Algo que ninguna mujer jamás había visto- Pero…Pero al día siguiente cuando te vi hablar tan animada y en confianza con Eriol que para ese entonces no sabia quien era, y confieso por primera vez que me dio bronca no poder tener esa relación contigo y lo peor es que era por mi culpa. Y no se!! Reaccione mal, muy mal. Luego que te fuiste me di cuenta que era el mayor imbesil de la escuela. Pero sabía que jamás me perdonarías, por eso quise evitarte a toda costa. Pero cada vez que te veía observaba ese dejo de tristeza que era por mi culpa. Sakura. Si tarde todo este tiempo en aclarar las cosas fue porque primero quería saber como poder contártelas. Se que es en vano. Pero quiero pedirte disculpas, quiero conocerte. Porque hay algo en estos momentos que me esta pasando por ti. No te asustes! No estoy enamorado de ti!, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensarte, de preocuparme por ti. Necesito saber de ti, conocerte. Tal vez no este enamorado, pero se que voy en ese camino. Se que no es mutuo. Es obvio. Después de todo lo que ha pasado. Pero al menos déjame conocerte y que llevemos una buena relación.

-Has terminado?- dijo Sakura quien por dentro se encontraba anonadada por todo lo contado, por todo el sentimiento expresado. quería levantarse del lugar en donde estaba sentada y darle un abrazo. Veía ciertas lágrimas correr por el rostro de ese hombre que se encontraba en frente de ella. Ella sentía que no le mentía.

- Si. Puedo preguntarte que piensas?

-Puedo hacerte antes una pregunta?

-Si

- Puedo darte un abrazo. Por favor. Lo necesito…

El sonrío y asintió. Fue el mejor abrazo que dos personas pudieron darse. Un abrazo firme. Sin tiempos ni nada. Solo ellos.

-No llores por favor. Me hace daño verte así.

-Perdóname jaja, sabes que en realidad no soy así. Dime Sakura me crees?

-Si te creo. Pero por favor, no me hagas mas daño.

-Te lo prometo Sakura.

-Entonces, sigamos como amigos. Sabes yo también quiero darte la oportunidad de que me conozcas y tener la oportunidad de conocerte. Porque si bien estaba triste por ti, también era porque tampoco puedo sacarte de mi mente. Es imposible.

Al escuchar esto, el la volvió a abrazar. Muy feliz. Ella le creyó, piensa en el. Solo faltaba una preguntita.

-Sakura, entonces me perdonas?- pregunto temeroso el por la respuesta.

-Si!. Y lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza y confianza. Como si no quisiese despegar nunca mas de el. Ese calor que el le brindaba, esa seguridad y protección que sentía. Es verdad que se desilusiono cuando le dijo que aun no estaba enamorado, pero el tenia razón, debían conocerse más.

-Sakura, la verdad que tenerte entre mis brazos es un placer, pero creo que es muy tarde ya

- je..je..je..-rió ella sonrojada por lo dicho por el muchacho-Es verdad, pero igual nos vemos mañana en el colegio verdad?

-obviamente que si! Es mas, te gustaría que fuéramos juntos al colegio?-pregunto el sonrojado.

-si! Nos vemos en el Parque Pingüino, prometo no llegar tarde!- contesto ella muy sonrojada, pero feliz.

- Gracias Sakura por ser como eres conmigo.- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- d…de nad..a- respondió ella muy nerviosa- te acompaño a la puerta te parece!- dijo con una velocidad increíble.

-Gracias.

Y así ambos bajaron las escaleras, y se despidieron normalmente. Shaoran por un lado iba caminando solo tranquilo hacia su casa. Demasiado feliz. No podía dejar de pensar y de recordar todo lo que había vivido hace unos instantes, como ella lo comprendió, como el se dio cuenta que era una chica diferente. Pensaba como empezaba a volver a querer a alguien de verdad y a aceptar que personas como su exnovia no valen la pena. Se encontraba muy entusiasmado, quería vivir cosas con ella, ser su mejor amigo, y si todo se da por que no algo mas?.

Sakura, quien en teoría en un principio se encontraba cansada y con sueño, en estos momentos se encontraba pasada de revoluciones. No lo podía creer. Nada de lo sucedido. Shaoran en su cuarto, intentando pedirle disculpas y lo conoció tal cual era por dentro, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Vio en el una persona sincera y honesta. Y si había imaginado alguna disculpa perfecta, esta sin duda era la mejor. La más inesperada. Al principio no le creía mucho lo que el le hablaba pero cuando mas avanzaba la historia se daba cuenta que era verdad lo que el chico le quería decir. Le dijo que iba por el camino del enamoramiento y le dio un beso en la mejilla!!. Esta sin duda era una de las mejores noches y parte del crédito se lo debía a su guardián. así que pensó en realizarle un postre especial para mañana. Luego pensando en lo sucedido se acostó a dormir o a esperar que el sueño le llegara.

Por la mañana ella se levanto temprano, lo cual parecía milagroso. Esbozo una sonrisa al acordarse el agrazo y el beso de Shaoran de la noche anterior. En ese momento se acordó que debía de encontrarse con Shaoran así que se dispuso a preparar las cosas para el colegio y ponerse el uniforme para luego desayunar.

Llegando al parque pingüino pudo visualizar a Shaoran sentado en uno de los columbios. Se sonrojo al pensar lo lindo que le parecía el muchacho. Pero en cuanto analizo mas a fondo se dio cuenta que muchas chicas también lo estaban mirando. Eso no le gusto mucho a la castaña así que se apresuro para encontrarse con el.

-Buenos días Shaoran!

-Buenos días Sakura, tanto tiempo!- dijo en broma Shaoran quien parece que se encontraba de muy buen humor.

-Jajaja Veo que estas de muy buen humor! Paso algo?- Le siguió el juego ella ..

- mmm si puede ser…- pregunto el…pero en un momento observo como un grupo de estudiantes observaban y comentaban sobre la ojiverde.

- entonces me alegro por ti!- termino diciendo ella para terminar con la broma.

-Sakura será mejor que vayamos al colegio sino llegaremos tarde.

-Si!

Y dicho esto, Shaoran dio una mirada escalofriante a esos estudiantes que no paraban de ver a Sakura.

Cuando llegaron al curso, saludaron normalmente. Si. Para ellos. Porque el curso se quedo helado al ver que se llevaban bien!. Pero nuestros personajes hicieron caso omiso y fueron a sus lugares.

-Buenos días Tomoyo, Buenos días Eriol!

-Buenos días Sakura. Parece que estas con buen humor hoy!- le dijo Tomoyo a su amiga guiñándole el ojo.

- Ay Tomoyo!- dijo ella avergonzándose.

- buenos días a todos!!- dijo Shaoran

-Buenos días..-dijeron Tomoyo y Eriol.

- Parece que te fue bien Shaoran. Me alegro por los dos.- dijo Erio no de un modo más directo.

- gracias.

-Shaoran…tu..ehm…grupo social te esta llamando..- dijo ella viendo que Ayumi y sus amigas lo llamaba.

-uff..bue! ahora vengo.- y le dedico una sonrisa de lo más particular a Sakura.

Yo no entiendo, si no la soporta, porque directamente no de deja de hablar y listo! Dijo Tomoyo ante esta situación..

No lo se..- dijo Eriol abrazando por detrás en la cintura a su novia.

-No importa. Pero..

-Vamos vuelvan todos a sus lugares que tenemos mucho para hacer hoy- dijo la profesora mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre la mesa y se disponía a tomar lista.

Shaoran volvió a su lugar. Y Sakura le escribió una notita: " Si no soportas a Ayumi. Para que vas con ella?"

El cuando lo vio no pudo evitar sonreir. Y le respondió: celosa?

La castaña se sonrojo al leer eso pero decidió decir la verdad: y si fuera así que?. además no me respondiste

Disimuladamente Shaoran le respondió: Me encanta que estés celosa. El tono carmesí te queda bien. Y si le sigo hablando es porque aun no me cumpliste la promesa del trabajo de matemáticas.

Y si. Después de semejante mensaje no podía encontrarse mas satisfecho.

Ella al ver el papel se sintió muy feliz por el mensaje. Y además sabía lo que tenia que hacer.

En el recreo, Sakura fue Con Tomoyo junto al árbol de cerezos del colegio mientras esperaban que Eriol y Shaoran vuelvan de la cafetería. La ojiverde le contó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Que no lo podía creer. Y luego le comento sobre los mensajes que se estuvieron mandando durante las clase y estuvieron de acuerdo en que debían armar un plan para que Sakura pudiese cumplir su palabra. En ese momento llegaron sus respectivos chicos así que cambiaron radicalmente su conversación.

Pero mientras se reían sobre trivialidades, Tomoyo y Sakura se dieron cuenta que el grupo social de Ayumi los observaban de un modo muy en particular. Como con cierto rencor. Pero no dijeron nada.

En la salida, Sakura y Shaoran salieron juntos para volver a sus casas. Sentían como si se conociesen desde hacia mucho.

Pasaron casi tres meses. Tiempo por el cual Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban más unidos. Se conocían más y tenían mas cosas para compartir. Tiempo por el cual pasaron varias cosas, por ejemplo que Sakura junto valor y se enfrento a Ayumi, le dijo que no molestara tanto a Shaoran pero esta no le hizo mucho caso hasta que en ese mismo momento apareció el mismo y puso en su lugar a Ayumi.

Eriol y Tomoyo seguían siempre juntos, intentando que de una vez por todas Shaoran se le terminara por declarar a Sakura.

Un Sábado, habían quedado en encontrarse. Pero él no le dijo ni donde, ni para que. Todo era una sorpresa y ella se encontraba muy intrigada. Quedaron en encontrarse en el Parque Pingüino por la tarde.

-Shaoran! Perdóname es que se me hizo un poquito tarde.- dijo ella muy agitada.

- Jajaja, no te preocupes Sakura ya es normal para mi! Jajaja- le dijo ella abrazándola.

-Y bueno! Ya se va a terminar todo el misterio?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-mmm... no!, primero vamos a ir a un lado.- dijo el haciéndose el misterioso.

- uff! Sabes que no me gusta estar intrigada! Vamos!. Puso entusiasmo ella y así partieron. Cuando llegaron, el lugar era un bosque muy lindo, con plantas muy variadas pero si predominaba el árbol de cerezo.

-Bien aquí es.- dijo nervioso el ambarino.

-Es maravilloso Shaoran! Dime para que vinimos aquí?- pregunto con cierta inocencia…

- Bien, vinimos aquí porque necesito hablarte de algo muy importante para mí.

-Acaso te paso algo? Dime!- pregunto preocupada.

-Si, algo me ha pasado…y es maravilloso.

-no te comprendo. Que es lo que te ha pasado?- desconcierto total!

- Paso..que me he enamorado por primera vez. Y estoy muy seguro de ello- completo con firmeza y mirando sus ojos.

- Sh..Shaoran…Quien es esa persona?- pregunto con cierto temor por la respuesta.

-Que inocente eres mi querida Sakura. Eso una de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti. La persona de la cual me he enamorado eres tú.

-e..enserio? es decir, no lo puedo creer Shaoran, Mi querido Shaoran, Quiero que sepas que yo también estoy enamorada de ti- expreso con gran sonrojo y nerviosismo. Pero estaba sumamente feliz.

-Sakura, me estas haciendo sentir el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Muchas gracias. Te amo.

Y lentamente, el acerco su rostro al de ella. Y termino anulando el espacio que había entre ellos dándole un beso lento en su principio pero que después se fue profundizando. Un beso de amor puro, sin presiones ni nadie que molestara. Con la tranquilidad que ofrecía el lugar. Un beso muy esperado por ellos. Y una corriente de felicidad corrió por dentro de ellos. No querían despegarse jamás. Se sentían complemento del otro. Era como una retroalimentación.

Pero en algún momento se tenían que separar y ese momento llego.

-no. Gracias a ti Shaoran. Por haber confiado en mí. Por haberme buscado. Por amarme. Por dejarme conocerte tal cual eres….por este momento.

Y ambos sonrieron y se volvieron a besar.

Fin.


End file.
